What if I met Katniss and Peeta?
by AquaSkye
Summary: I decide to write myself into the story and introduce myself to Katniss and Peeta. I tell them all about what America was like before Panem and it goes pretty well in my option. Three random Oneshots, just for the 'lols' and to pass the time. It's over.
1. Chapter 1

**What if I met Katniss and Peeta?**

I knock on the wood door. Wait for a minute, and then knock again. Finally a boy with blonde hair in his 20's greeted me by opening the door.

"Can I help you?" He says, mystified.

"I just wanted to say hi. My name is Skye." I put out my hand for him to shake. He diligently shakes it. After a few moments of silence I ask if I can come in, surprisingly, he does let me in.

"Make yourself at home." He says to me while I look around the house. It has a kitchen, a living space and Katniss, who is sitting on one of the couches. She gives me a weird look and then asks Peeta, "Who is she?" "I am here to meet you, from a long time ago." Katniss and Peeta exchange weird looks while I stand, looking proud.

"I'll tell you a bit about myself, some tea please?" I invite myself to sit on one of the couches and ask for tea. "It's soft and bouncy!" I bop up and down while sitting on the fleece couch with neutral colors. Everyone is in silence, we're not friends; yet.

Peeta takes the tea over to the table and I instantly flock to it, Katniss follows behind.

"So, tell us about yourself Skye?" Peeta softly says. "Well I come from a long time ago, when this place was called North America." They both raise their eyebrows. "But that's impossible; you'd be dead by now." I shook my finger at them, "You don't get it, well I'm an avid fan and I decided to meet you by writing myself into your world, isn't that great?" they both look skeptical. "That's not physically possible." Peeta states. "But it is, really! I'm here now, see?" Katniss puts her hand to her temple and looks in deep thought.

"Okay I give up. It's impossible, but almost not entirely. Forget about it, just tell us about yourself." I nod and think of something to say. "If I lived in Panem I would live in The Capitol, believe that?" "You wouldn't want to live there." Peeta said frankly. I shrugged, "I think I would rather live in the past then the future. Because clearly you people have no imagination." I feel the air tense up.

"What was it like, a long time ago?" Katniss asks, "Well the leaders were nicer. Most of America had food to eat all the time and-" I try to finish but Katniss cuts me off. "You weren't ever hungry?" She asked, flabbergasted, not believing that nobody ever starved.

"Of course! If you had a little money you could go buy a chocolate bar from Target or something. If you had no money then you could ask the government for some. Or try shoplifting but that's a bad idea." "Did people get whipped like now?" Peeta asked. "That would probably be illegal. Worst that could happen is you get thrown in jail. Normally you just get a fine of some sort." Katniss and Peeta were in awe. I looked at my watch. It was getting close to dinner time.

"Well I should be getting off. I'm having Red Lobster tonight, crab legs, I love them more then you could imagine. I'll come back sometime okay?" I stood up and gave them a quick wave goodbye.

"Wait, wait, can you take us with you?" They asked. I looked stunned. "I really wish I could but that's not possible. I wish, it would be dreams come true." Their faces looked rueful. "Well at least come back sometime." Katniss coldly said. I nodded and stepped out the door, and then vanished from Panem, and back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did I make another chapter? And why is it like this:

* * *

"It's good to be back!" I took a big breath of air that surrounded The Capitol. This time I brought some of my friends with me; Kayla, Lyllas and Katie. "…It is real." One of my friends Kayla said. None of them believed that by writing them into the story they could actually be there, who knew.

But now we were at The Capitol wandering around, not doing anything that exciting. "What should we do?" I asked the three of them. They all shrugged. "Well the interviews are going on currently, so let's go watch!" I ran towards the place where they held the interviews. The interviews were just starting. We found a good seat where we could see everything.

Everyone still had a blank look on their faces while they still wondered about the situation. "No, you are not dreaming," I said, answering their thoughts for them.

"Welcome Caeser Flickerman!" The crowd erupted with claps. As usual he began with some jokes. Then One was interviewed.

"Selfish."

"Self-absorbed."

"Tries too hard."

All of us had the same idea, they were showoffs.

Then two came up, they were a little better but still a bit of a show off, I leaned to a person from the capitol and whispered, "They rock!" I chuckled, she didn't get it.

Most of the interviews were boring. Then finally 12 came on stage. We roared the loudest, we loved them. And everyone could hear us because we were the only ones. I knew that something great was going to happen, twirling, then I remembered who came up with the idea. I turned to Lyllas and whispered to her, "Cinna!" We started to squeal quietly like fan girls. Then we got the other two involved and all made up a plan. Meet Cinna.

The interview went on, Katniss twirled, her dress was on fire, yeah, it was beautiful. Then we all got up and silently started going up to where Cinna was seated.

"Wait, what's our plan?" Katie asked. I stopped, dumbstruck, nobody had a plan. So we sat back down and waited until the interviews were over, then followed Cinna, like spies. He didn't notice us, well, we felt like stalkers, following him and Portia to their little lair. Once we were away from public eye and they were talking, we attacked.

"CINNA!" We all ran out of our spot at once and glomped him. It was so fun, and he almost fell over. He staggered to the side while we held on to him for dear life.

"Make us your apprentices!" We told him. "We'll stay here forever!" He looked at Portia and back to us. Then tried to get us off him. But it was no use. We were like a swarm of killer bees. Nothing gets out of our clutches.

"Portia, help… get them… OFF!" He tried to take our hands off of him. But we just kept grabbing on. Soon Portia grabbed us and yelled, "SECURITY!" The security men dragged us away, I said one last sentence.

"I created your life!" Then I stopped writing.

* * *

Tee-hee.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY this is the last one. Now I don't mean to offend anyone by using those celebrities, but really, would they REALLY survive The Hunger Games?

* * *

"Once again I am in Hunger Games land. I disappoint myself in saying this but, sigh. The Hunger Games is getting old. I need another series to fandom. I hope you all don't mind but I will move on to other things." I made my speech to everyone in District 12.

"Are you saying we have poor personalities?" A person in the crowd yells out. "Oh no, I love you all. I really do. But I mean… I'm bad at reading stories. I'm bad at writing them too. Sigh." The crowd stayed silent, I guess they agreed.

"So yeah see you all! Actually I have to finish some other stories first before I can leave but, what the heck. Maybe I'll make a crossover." Looks were exchanged in the crowd. "A crossover is like me putting another person into another world. Like what I'm doing right now." People looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"You guys are hopeless. I'm tired. I'm out of ideas! I have no more funny ideas left for the Hunger Games!" People started to get up and leave.

"Actually I have a perplexing idea to all of you… hee, what if I turned you all into animals?" Now everyone was beginning to leave. "You can run but you can't hide… Kiwi Evergreen and Penguin Lark," I even sounded crazy to myself. "Oh what am I doing…? I have no life!" I raced off the stage and ran into the streets of the seam. Once I was out of breath from running around, mostly in circles, I stopped to rest. "You know what, this is my story, and I can do whatever I want!" I talked to myself and then made my choices.

"Welcome to the first celebrity Hunger Games!" I had picked some annoying celebrities that could in reality never dance or sing, or even act their way out of the Hunger Games.

"We've paired your most favorite and hated celebrities and put them in the arena!" The crowd I was talking to roared with a mix of laughter and cheered me on. Being an author is a good life.

"In One, we have the richest celebrities that make millions! Miley Cyrus and Lindsay Lohan! Give it up to throw them into the arena!" The crowd roared, they had no idea who they were sacrificing, heh.

"In two is a couple that makes you sick to your stomach, Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez!" Once again the crowd roared with laughter and claps.

"In three, say hello to Joe Jonas and Nick Jonas!" They waved to everybody, suckers.

"In four we introduce you to Miranda Cosgrove and Kesha," Yep the Effie and Haymitch stereotypes.

"And for all the other districts we've entered some vicious people."

"Let the games begin!" I snapped my fingers, and off to the arena they go.

The confused celebrities look around. "Don't move!" I tell them, they don't know any better. "And, RACE OFF!" I watch as all the kids in their high heels and 'punk clothes' skip over to the cornucopia. The vicious people immediately race in front of them knocking them back. All the singers fall over, singing their last song, to thereselfs.

"Baaaby, baaaby, baaaby, ohhhhHHH…" Justin Bieber tried to sing but ended up sending his lunch up instead.

It was over, they were all dead. At least the celebrities were.

"So that's why nobody makes a game with celebrities…. They all just die… I get it." I walked away from the control room. Deciding to never come back again.

* * *

So that's all! If you liked my good fun humor I have a little bit in a collboration story called 'A Beautiful Mind' it's on my profile and sorta struggling right now and maybe if you could just click on it that'd be okay too, see ya!

(Now that I think of it there is a 50% chance of a sequel.)


End file.
